


The Wedding Date

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, phone fic, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin





	1. The Deal

As Madara sat down across from the albino who he had started to have coffee with a few weeks ago, said albino groaned.

“What did I do?” Madara asked with a frown. Tobi, glanced up and shook his head.

“It’s not you. I just found out my brother is getting married in a month. I really don’t want to go.”

Madara cocked his head to the side.

“Why wouldn’t you want to go?”

“Because if I do the idiot will badger me over finding someone. If I say I have someone he’ll want to meet them, or talk to them. It’s just too much hassle.”

“Tell him you’ve got plans that can’t be changed.” Madara shrugged, taking a sip as he powered on his tablet to start to read one of the academic papers he needed for his thesis.

“That might work.” Tobi mumbled as he started to type his own work.

* * *

 

Tobi looked up as Madara sat down cursing.

“Did the new girl give you low-fat instead of soy?” Tobi asked, closing Utopia and giving his full attention to Madara.

“What? No.” He shot a confused look at Tobi as he sat down. “My best friend is getting married soon and I need a plus one. I kind of told him that I was dating someone a few weeks ago to get him to back off trying to set me up with someone. He’ll be unbearable if I show up without someone.”

Tobi blinked at him, and gave a thoughtful hum.

“When is this wedding?” 

“In a week.” Madara blinked at him. 

“Not enough time to put up a Craigslist ad. Why did you wait so long to find someone? No don’t tell me, I’ll have more fun imagining why. As it stands, I happen to be free.” Tobi smirked at him. 

“What do you get out of this?” Madara asked suspiciously. 

“Photographic evidence for my brother that I was busy enough to miss his wedding.” Tobi responded, slipping the large book into his bag. “I’ve got to meet up with a group for some last minute changes to a project. Pick me up Friday morning here.”


	2. The Arrival

Tobi frowned as Madara drove them to the wedding location.

  
“You’re not having second thoughts right?” Madara frowned, “because I’m not turning around.”

Tobi snorted, “No, just trying to figure out why the name of this place sounds so familiar.”

“Can’t help you there. I don’t know your life remember?” Madara shrugged. Tobi rolled his eyes.

“Right. Wasn’t asking for your help anyway.” Tobi retorted.

“Whatever. Just remember, Daisy is my best friend and will quiz you on me. So-”

“You’re going into Politics because it’s a family tradition and you are good at it, but you would much rather be getting a Master’s in Philosophy. You love any form of coffee, but you hate sweets except for fruit pies. You have a rather embarrassing tattoo in a place you don’t like to mention. I’ve got this.” Tobi interrupted him.

“And we-”

“Met at the coffee shop where your brother works. It’s still new which is why you haven’t introduced me to Daisy yet.” Tobi rolled his eyes again, “I told you, I’ve got this. Maybe I should be quizzing you.”

“You’re studying literature and languages because you want to be a translator and a writer. You study science for fun and take kendo lessons. Your order brother tends to be over protective but he’s usually doing something idiotic so you don’t have to worry. You are inordinately fond of cats, and like sushi.” Now Madara rolled his eyes.

“Just checking, honey-lips.” Tobi taunted him.

“I hate you.”

  
When they got there Madara was whisked off to join the wedding party as the Best Man, while Tobi went to find a seat. Tobi started to have a sinking feeling as he watched the rest of the guests arrive. He sunk down, avoiding everyone’s eyes.


	3. The Reveal

Tobi kept to the back, trying his best to blend into the crowd throughout the ceremony and right after.  Post the happy couple driving off to the reception, Madara found him, hugging the wall.

“There you are, I couldn’t find you earlier.  I was hoping to introduce you to Daisy before the reception.”  Madara frowned at him.

“Right.  The reception…” Tobi trailed off, looking cagey.  Madara gave him a confused look.

“Yes.  The reception.  Where you want to take pictures to show your bother,”  Madara pulled Tobi away from the wall and placed a hand at the small of his back to lead him back to the car.

As they walked into the reception hall, Tobi plasted a smile on his face, for all that there was only dread in him.

“Spot!”  A deep voice called out as the groom started to move towards them, “I know I said it already, but thanks for coming!  And who’s your…plus…one…” the groom trailed off, the smile slipping from his face as he stared at Tobi in confusion and shock.  The bride gave her husband a worried look, before spotting Tobi and her eyes widened.

“Yes, this is my boyfriend,” Madara looked at the happy couple concerned and confused.

“Tobirama,” Hashirama, called Daisy by Madara, interrupted him.  Madara’s head whipped around to face Tobirama.

“What?” he hissed.  Hashirama started to get an angry look on his face.

“Uh, you know how we never actually told each other our full names?  Even though we’ve known each other for months after we met in the coffee shop.  Well, my full name is Tobirama Senju, dear.”  Tobirama discretely dug an elbow into Madara’s side.

“R-right.  And I never told you what Daisy called me.  And I’m guessing he never said what my real name was?”  Madara forced a smile.


	4. The Aftermath

A month had passed since the mess of a wedding that Madara and Tobirama had gone to.  Even though Tobirama was going to the coffee shop everyday, for longer than usual (he was so thankful that his job was one that he could do anywhere), he had not seen Madara once since Madara had dropped him off after the wedding.  Tobirama had had enough.

The albino strode to the counter, determined to get what he wanted.

“Izuna,” he barked.  Tobirama felt a small sliver of amusement as the barista gave a shriek and fumbled with a, thankfully, empty cup.

“Don’t _do_  that!” Izuna gasped, staring at Tobirama wide-eyed and clutching at his chest.

“Shouldn’t you be more aware of someone coming up to the counter?” Tobirama asked, amused despite himself.

“I, that’s not important!” Izuna stuttered.

“You’re right.  I have a more important topic to discuss with you.  Namely your brother.”

“Haha, do you even know Akira?” Izuna’s eyes darted side to side, nervously.

“Who?” Tobirama’s brow furrowed, “Nevermind, I’m talking about Madara.  Where is he?”

“Oh, that brother.  I, uh, don’t know what you- ow!”

Touka had stepped up next to her co-worker and had grabbed his ear and twisted.

“Thank you, cousin,” Tobirama smirked at the pair, “Izuna, I just want to talk to him.”

Izuna stared at him, his eyes watering in pain.

“He won’t answer his phone, if you call,” Izuna finally said.

Tobirama scowled and opened his mouth.

“You’ll have to go to his apartment,” Izuna continued before Tobirama had the chance to actually say anything.


End file.
